This invention relates generally to a method of filling machines and more particularly to a filling machine that will fill either bags, boxes, drums or tote bins without any change or adjustment of the filling machine that requires the use of tools.
Applicant is aware of the following prior art U.S. Pat. Nos. DES 251,249; DES 315,627; DES 346,253; 4,519,426; 4,676,284; 4,688,371; 4,703,782; 4,863,065; 4,964,782; 5,033,935; 5,036,893; 5,269,579; and, 5,564,264.